


Missing what we had before it's gone

by Pearlislove



Series: A rare love story [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Comics)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Jealousy, Mild smut (skippable), Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: JealousyThe most horrific of all human emotions. Relentless and savage, it eats you up and destroys you from the inside out.What will Josie and The Doctor do, when a visit to an old friend cause it to sink its teeth into them. Will their relationship survive, or this end of The Doctor and Josie?





	Missing what we had before it's gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [In_time_for_tea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_time_for_tea/gifts), [Lesbianchesterton](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lesbianchesterton).



> I live for rarepair fanfiction, so this fanfic is more or less a physical manifestation of everything I love, and it is 100% fanservice. Especially to my lovely friends Lesbianchesterton, Maketheyuletidebi and In_time_for_tea, who wanted this to happen, but also to myself.
> 
> As they say, if you can't read 'em, write 'em!

*bleep* *bleep* *bleep* *bleep* *bleep*   
  
Blearily, The Doctor opened their eyes. The bright blue light from their phone screen stung, and they immediately closed them again as the phone continued to bleep.   
  
Behind them, they felt Josie nudging their shoulder, using a little more force than was necessary as she shoved them and spoke. "Doctor. Your phone." Her voice was sleepy, and it was clear that she, too, had been woken up by the phone turning itself on.   
  
"I'm getting it. I'm getting it." Forcing their eyes open once more, they stretched out a hand, grabbing the simple smart phone and checking the notification bar. "It's just a text." They sigh. "Guess it's evening in Australia now."   
  
"Australia? Doctor, that's on the other side of the world! Why in the world are you receiving texts from Australia?!" Josie, now having rolled over on her back and trying to cover her head with her hands, asked. It was past one am, she was tired, and she just wanted to cuddle her spouse. Not discuss texts from strangers in Australia.   
  
"I got a, uh, a friend there. Well, companion more like. Assistant. Former Assistant. I accidentally stole her from Heathrow and she stayed around for a while." In the faint blue light from the phone screen, Josie could see a weak blush settling on The Doctor's cheeks, his expression sheepish as he realized how bad it sounded. Josie smiled half-heartedly in sympathie. She knew The Doctor tried.   
  
"What did she write?" She asked, looking at the ceiling instead of The Doctor. An uncomfortable feeling had started stirring in her gut when she heard them talk of a former companion, and she feared he’d read it on her face. She wasn't the jealous sort - at least, she didn't like to be, but she couldn't help it when the thought crossed her mind.    
  
"She's inviting us over." The Doctor smiled, sounding properly excited, and Josie's stomach churned some more. "Asking if we'd want to come by with the TARDIS to see her...I don't even know how she got my number!" They laugh, and Josie joins in weakly, trying to see the humour in it. A former companion stealing her spouse’s phone number from somewhere. Josie thought she might just have a nightmare if she went back to sleep.   
  
"Isn't that a bit creepy?" She asks carefully, scared to offend The Doctor. She of all would know how protective they were of their companions.   
  
The Doctor shook their head. "There's a few people around who got it, one of them probably gave it to her. So, how do you feel about Australia in the morning?” The Doctor turned over to look at Josie, and Josie smiled as best she could.   
  
"Do you want to?" She asked, her stomach churning angrily and her heart beating just a tad faster. Truth to be told, she wasn't sure if she wanted to go, but if The Doctor said yes then there was no backing out of it.   
  
"Well, maybe I shouldn't have said invitation. More like a... ‘get your ass over here it’s been way too long’ notification." The Doctor laughed, smiling down at their screen. Whoever this woman was, she obviously still meant a lot to him, and the mere thought made Josie sick. As petty as it was to think that way, The Doctor was hers. "I bet Tegan would love to meet you.The two of you are a lot alike, you know."    
  
The Doctor's words hurt like physical blows, and Josie could feel the acidic vomit rising in her throat. She swallowed roughly, pushing back the nausea and deciding to handle it like a mature adult. For The Doctor. "Then we are going to visit... whatever you said her name was, in Australia." She said proudly, voice steady as she spoke even though her gut was still churning uncomfortably.    
  
"Tegan. Her name's Tegan Jovanka. And yes we'll do that, in the morning. For now, though, we are going to sleep." Smiling smugly, The Doctor put away the phone, turning to Josie and pulling her close instead, kissing her on the nose.   
  
Smiling too, her stomach stilled for the time being, Josie closed her eyes and let herself drift off to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a hard day, but for now, she had The Doctor all to herself.    


* * *

  
  
"Soon there! Keep hold of something for the landing!" The Doctor laughed, clinging on to the console themselves as the reached for the very last switch.   
  
Doing as she was told, Josie clung on to one of the metal pillars surrounding console, as always glad that she did when the last mighty shack indicating the landing shook the vessel.   
  
"So, is that it? We're in Australia with that...that Tegan woman, now?" Josie tried not to sound bitter, hiding her face with the prominent frown against the pillar she was still hugging. 

 

“Yes you coming?” The Doctor smiled at her, and Josie melted. Despite all, she still loved The Doctor, and she wished nothing but for them to enjoy this visit, even if she would

n’t be able to.

 

That being said, Josie was already putting together a plan in her mind on how to separate Tegan and The Doctor once she had met the former. 

 

As the doors to the TARDIS opened, Josie stepped out into a small back garden, standing among roses and pots of lavender with The Doctor. Turning to speak to them, she is suddenly and with force thrown to the ground, a vicious scream accompanying the action.

 

“I got her!” As Josie lay upon the ground, a blonde haired woman straddled her, grabbing on to her arms and forcing Josie to hold the crossed above her head while the boot clad feet hooked themselves around her waist. 

 

“Get off me!” Josie protested desperately, trying to shake off the woman sitting on top of her but having little luck. She had been efficient and smart about it, and Josie was in no position to free herself if any way. The woman was strong and it was obviously not her first time holding someone down like she was doing with Josie.

  
“ACE!” The Doctor’s voice mixed with another, unfamiliar voice, and a pair of arms grabbed each of the woman, Ace’s, arms. With combined efforts, The Doctor and the second person managed to force her off Josie, quickly disposing of her by a nearby tree instead. “She’s my Girlfriend, Ace, not some stowaway alien!” The Doctor takes hold of the blonde woman, dragging her to 

her feet and berating her, practically screaming  at the younger woman as the other person, a brown haired woman, inspects Josie.

 

“Hey, you’re Josie Day, yeah? I’m Tegan Jovanka.” The woman sticks out a hand for Josie to take. Seeing the neat, perfectly manicured hand being offered to her, Josie almost feels like throwing up. Her stomach churn and her brain starts running away with her. This was her, Tegan Jovanka, the adorable Aussie that once traveled with The Doctor. The adorable Aussie that still seemed to hold The Doctor’s heart.

 

Taking Tegan’s hand, she use the opportunity to watch her closer as she’s pulled off the ground. Tegan was obviously a very beautiful woman - perfectly applied makeup, short cut hair and a retro dress from the 80s. Worse yet, Josie knew she could not have gained a pound since, for the dress - which was undoubtedly an original bought in the actual 80s - fit her every curve perfectly, as perfect as the rest of her image. Seeing her, Josie couldn’t help but feel even more jealous than ever before. Not only did Tegan clearly have her beat appearance-wise, she was also much more The Doctor's normal type than Josie's ever been.

 

“You alright?” Tegan tilted her head to the side, watching The Doctor’s young assistant. Her eyes were staring at Tegan, the intense gaze resting on her face, and though she was a quite beautiful woman, it was starting to make Tegan uncomfortable.

 

Realising that she had been staring out the other woman, Josie blushed. “How..how about we go inside? The others can stay out here for now.” She smiled lopsidedly, silently wishing she could drag the other woman away from The Doctor as well, but couldn’t find a reasonable excuse to have The Doctor left alone out in the garden. This was, after all, his friends. Faced with a choice, Josie decided that since she hadn’t seen the woman who attacked her yet, she’d assume Tegan was the immediate threat and keep her away from The Doctor.

 

Josie knew she was rapidly turning into a horrible green monster consumed by her jealousy over her partner's former assistants, but she literally could not stop. What had earlier been an uncomfortable churning in her gut was now an all consuming feeling of _not being enough_ that was slowly killing her from the inside out. 

 

“Uh, yeah, sure. Want some tea? Got the kettle boiling already, because I know The Doctor will.” Tegan smiled politely, and Josie nodded just a tad too enthusiastically. Tea was perfect, an excuse to keep them separated as much as possible. Just tea and talking could keep Tegan busy for hours to come, keeping those shiny stilettos and all too short shirt out of The Doctors sight.

 

“Yes please. We can bring some for The Doctor later. Kitchen through here?” She pointed at the open door into the house, hating herself for what she was doing, but not stopping. All she could think of was to separate The Doctor from their attractive companion. By the time Tegan came around to reply, she was already halfway there.

 

The Doctor and the other woman, Ace, were leaned against the wall next to the door. As Josie walked by, they looked up at her, smiling. Not daring to linger for too long, Josie only got a quick look at Ace, but she was able to gather that she had indeed chosen the right person to worry about. It wasn’t that Ace was ugly, per se, but Josie clearly had her beat. Considerably younger than Tegan, and with a punk or rock kind of clothes style, Josie couldn’t help but think that Ace looked childish. Black bomber jacket on her shoulders and a cheeky smile  made her feel all too much like a child trying to pretend to be an adult. It was almost a relief, to know that she didn’t have to be jealous of her. That she could pair Ace and The Doctor together without fear, making it so much easier to keep them from Tegan.

 

“We’re just going to make some tea.” Tegan said, smiling awkwardly as she caught up with Josie at the door. She didn’t know why the woman was in such a hurry, but it was clear that she was.

 

“Yeah, so come on.” Impatient, Josie grabbed onto Tegan’s hand, practically dragging Tegan along with her through the door and into the kitchen on the other side. 

* * *

 

 

“Woah, they went off  _ fast _ !” Ace grinned, staring at the empty doorway where her and The Doctor’s respective girlfriends had disappeared. “Women, huh?” She laughed, clearly amused at her own joke, but The Doctor couldn't find it in them to feel the same.

 

“Real funny, Ace.” They said, only a very small smile making its way onto their lips. “You’re a woman too, you know.” This time they managed a smirk. Not a big one, but a smirk. Yet inside them, their stomach continued to churn uncomfortably, and they did their best to swallow the nauseous feeling in their throat.

 

Why were they acting like this? It wasn’t like them...

 

“Oh come on, it was a good one!” Ace hit The Doctor on the arm lightly - they always were a light-weight about physical contact - and smiled. “You’re not worried bout Josie, are you? I am sorry I attacked her earlier.  She seems like a great girl, I bet she love you a bunch!”

 

The Doctor smiled, rubbing the sore spot where Ace hit them on the arm.  “And what if she didn’t then? What if she’d rather have you, or Tegan?” It slipped out of their mouth before they were consciously aware of it, giving away the thoughts gnawing at the back of their head. The jealousy that had begun to form, when they’d seen the way Josie looked at Tegan. The look in her eyes, and her hurry to get her away from them and Ace… it worried them. They should trust Josie, they knew, and they should believe in the love that they shared, but for some reason they felt doubtful.

 

Somehow, Tegan’s stylish retro look seemed so much more like something Josie would like than his own victorian costume.

 

At first, Ace looked stumped, but then, she slowly recovered her normal humorous attitude. “Well, first of all, she would be doing a damn fine choice! Secondly, I’d really not be surprised. I mean, when you rush off like that, you’re usually either out to have a quick fondel in the cupboard, or you’re going to compare notes on how someone is in bed. I’m speaking from experience.” Ace smiled gleefully. “Tell me is Josie good in bed? Or maybe she prefers to do it somewhere else than bed?” She wiggled her eyebrows, and The Doctor would have laughed, hadn’t he been so overwhelmed with jealousy and despair.

 

“It’s not like that, Ace. Not to say that she isn’t...isn’t good, but I just…I want her to be happy, that’s all I’m in it for, and it makes it hard to measure pleasure...” The Doctor blushed, hardly believing the words coming out of their mouth. They couldn't believe they were actually discussing such thing with a person that might as well be their daughter. 

Ace, however, didn’t seem nearly as affected. “You’ve grown, then. Back when I was on the TARDIS, it was all ‘Never in my lifetime and over my dead body’. So that’s some sort of step somewhere.” She smiled, giving her sort of father a pat on the arm. “Hey, how bout I go inside and get myself some coffee? Then I can check up on what they’re doing.”

 

For the first time, The Doctor smile, and Ace takes it as an acceptance of the offer, pushing herself off the wall and heading into the house.

 

* * *

 

“Hey baby, got some coffee for me?” Sipping on her own tea, Josie watched as Ace walked up to Tegan, wrapping her arms around her and and hugging her from behind. She held onto the other woman tight, only letting go as she offered her her cup of coffee, to which Tegan got another hug and kiss on the cheek as payment. The whole thing seemed oddly domestic, and a whole lot less platonic than two roommates oughta be, but Joosie didn’t dare consider its implications just yet. Glancing at Josie, Ace caught sight of the cup she was drinking from and laughed. “Tea?” She asked, lifting an eyebrow. “Well, you’re British, I suppose. Never understood how other Brits drink that horrid stuff, so I am exclusively a Coffee drinker at all times. I’m the Brit that hates tea.” Ace laughed, taking a deep gulp of her drink and giving Tegan another semi- platonic kiss on the cheek seemingly without reason.

 

Witnessing the affectionate exchange, something started stirring in Josie, a horrible feeling that she had done a grave mistake with near on life-altering consequences.

 

As Ace left the room with the reminder of her coffee, Josie leaned in towards Tegan, who was once more seating herself opposite her, and smiled. “You two seemed close.” She commented, the ominous feeling in her gut growing as she monitored Tegan for her reaction.

 

Tegan smiled painfully. “Yeah, well, we are...we’re really, very…” She paused, drawing a deep breath. There was something almost like fear in her eyes, and Josie wondered what secret she could possibly have unearthed. “Me and Ace are close...in fact we’re a, a couple. We try to keep it on the downlow, though, because things like that are barely legal here as it is...but Ace is a bad one in that area.” Tegan laughed, but there wasn’t a trace of humour in her voice. She picked at her nails and refused to look Josie in the eyes. “She’s better round new people. She knows I like to get a feeling for the person's...opinions, before I give anything away. Always safest that way.” At this, Tegan risked a glance at Josie, and she could see the other woman’s expression was even worse than before.

 

Entirely caught by surprise, Josie could not help her reaction as she spewed tea all over the table. Within the span of minutes, Tegan had not only admitted to being Lesbian, but to having a relationship with The Doctor’s other companion, who was obviously also a lesbian.

 

_ The woman Josie had been so jealous of  was a Lesbian all along! _

 

Coughing, Josie tried to regain her bearings as the thoughts kept running through her head. She had been really properly jealous of this woman. And not just the normal kind of jealous, but the ugly kind of jealous, and all because she thought she was going to steal her partner when, in reality, she wasn’t interested in anyone but girls at all.

 

Once Josie finally recuperated, she looked up on the table, only to see that Tegan had moved so that she was standing against the sink, rather than sitting on the other side of the table. Her facial expression looked spooked, to say the least, and Josie immediately understood something was wrong. “Hey, you okay?” Josie asked kindly, wondering if it was her fault in anyway.

 

“I...I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have told you anything. Stupid, stupid Tegan going around and messing things up!” Tegan’s words weren’t directly aimed at Josie, but from the mumbled words she could make out what had her so spooked. Her hands balled into fists, her voice shaky and tears in her eyes.

 

“Hey, Tegan! Tegan look at me!” At first, she ignored Josie’s calls. First, as Josie called out a second time, Tegan seemed to react. The dark eyes refocused on Josie’s face, so full of fear and trepidation that Josie thought her heart would burst just from knowing she was feeling that way, and she swallowed hard. “Hey, It’s okay. I don’t judge. It doesn’t make you and Ace anything less for being Lesbians, it is perfectly fine. I’m not a homophobe.” Josie smiled, and could immediately see the effect it had on Tegan, which made her smile even more. It felt so much better to see the fear fade from her eyes and her body relaxing, breathing a deep sigh of relief. Josie didn’t wish to hurt, and she wanted Tegan to feel safe.

 

“Thank you. I just...it’s not easy you know. I wouldn’t think you were like that, but it can be so hard to know, and I just don’t want to screw up things with you and The Doctor.” Tegan smiled kindly, picking the kettle off the stove. “More tea?”

 

Josie shook her head. “No Thanks. And I don’t think you need to worry. The Doctor knows I go both ways, and…” She stops, freeze like a scratched dvd because a thought hit her like a stone in the back of her head.  _ The Doctor knew she went both ways _ . And if The Doctor knew she goes both ways, then they might have assumed, that she was interested. Interested in Tegan, interested in their beautiful, lesbian friend who they had tactlessly introduce her to. The mere thought chilled her to the bone. “I’m sorry I got to go!” 

 

Putting her cupe down on the table with such force that it toppled over and spilled, Josie left the room, dashing out into the garden as quick as her legs would carry. She had committed a huge mistake and it needed correction as soon as possible. 

 

* * *

 

“Doctor!” Josie calls out for them, looking around, only to find them standing exactly where she left them, leaning against the wall with a smiling Ace beside them. She is still drinking her coffee, and when she spotts Josie, she let go of the wall, giving The Doctor a quick look before disappearing into the house.

 

“Well, Ace knows the importance of privacy, it seems. “ The Doctor offered, smiling weakly. They were downcast, all too sad for such a wonderful opportunity, and it hurt to know that she was the reason for The Doctor’s sour mood. 

 

“Doctor, I’m so sorry! I was so stupid and I...I should have just thought!” Josie could barely formulate the words, entirely overcome with pain and despair at the thought of how she had acted against her spouse. She felt like a container filled to the brim, and now someone was trying to put a lid on her. The pressure inside her was so intense, she thought she might just explode into the sky if nothing was done to prevent it.

 

The Doctor, on the other hand, seemed more shocked than upset at her confession. “Josie what…” They didn’t understand. They couldn’t catch up fast enough and Josie couldn’t take it.

 

She couldn’t do it. Josie simply couldn’t wait for him to her already overflowing emotions and a thought process moving faster than the speed of light inside her brain. The need to act, to explain without words and time wasted on making her thick headed partner understand was too overwhelming to be dealt with in any rational manner.

 

“I’m sorry!” With all the power and might of the emotional turmoil inside her, Josie grabbed on to The Doctor and kissed him. In one powerful move, she she placed her hands on each side of his head and pulled him in, making their lips crash  against one another in a passionately violent act of love and devotion.

 

The Doctor was shocked. Even more shocked than at her fumbled apology, he stood frozen in shock until, finally, they managed to wrap their arms around Josie, engaging more in the still ongoing kiss.

 

It was just like their first kiss. Josie's lips pushing against The Doctor’s, her hands grabbing on to her partner and holding his face in place. It was bliss, the sunshine after the storm and an undeniable proof of love and adoration. It was amazing, and The Doctor soon decided they never wanted to stop.

 

They never wanted to stop  _ kissing _ Josie.

 

They never wanted to stop  _ loving _ Josie.

 

They never wanted to stop living the amazing life that they had had since they met their amazing partner.

 

Finally, though, Josie pulled back, her face dominated by a glowing smile. “I love you.” She said, and The Doctor nodded.

 

“I love you too. I can't believe I ever thought anything else.” They watch her eyes twinkle like the stars in the sky, and for once, they feel utterly at peace. They are   haunted regeneration, but Josie’s presence has brought them serenity.

 

“I was the one who was jealous to start with.” Josie admitted, eyes downcast and cheeks aflame from the embarrassment of her actions. “I pulled Tegan away from you because I thought you’d fall in love with her” She laughs, raw and bitter. “Pretty stupid, when she’s an occupied lesbian.”

 

The Doctor smiled sympathetically, patting her on the cheek. “Hey, I thought  _ you  _ were interested in Tegan, even though I oughta have figured she and Ace had something cooking…” The Doctor trailed off, looking around him in confusion, only to remember that Ace left to give him and Josie some privacy.

 

“Yeah” Josie agreed, suddenly not as self-conscious and guilty anymore. “Should we go look for them?” She asked, looking over at her partner. She didn’t really know The Doctor’s friends very well, and figured they’d have to take the decision.

 

“Yes” The Doctor smiled, something mischievous appearing in his eyes. “But only if you’ll hold my hand.” They offered her their hand, happy when they felt her grabbing on.

 

“Sure I’ll hold your hand, you big baby!” Josie couldn’t help but laugh, grabbing on to The Doctor’s hand and squeezing it as the two turned to head into the house.

 

* * *

 

Walking back into the house and spending some time looking around for their friends,  both Josie and The Doctor was confused as Tegan and Ace was nowhere to be found. Even as they tried to call their names, they got no answer.  They were all but ready to give up, when Josie randomly took a few steps into a corridor she hadn’t really been in. From the end of the hallway, at a door, weird noises could be heard. The sounds were low and panting, absolutely breathless but laced with ecstasy, and as they came closer, Josie could safely identify the noise as moaning. The kind of moaning which was only drawn from someone’s lips during one, particularly straining, activity.

 

Josie didn’t know if she wanted to think about what they were doing in detail. Looking to her left, Josie could see The Doctor was reaching out towards the doorknob,meaning to open the door and immediately, Josie realized she needed to stop him. “Wait!” She screamed, her hand coming rest on their as she removed the curious hand, pushing back their partner and knowing they’d thank her for it later.

 

Nonetheless, one of them needed to check what was actually going on behind that door, and as she refused to let The Doctor do it, the only option was for her to do it herself. Slowly, Josie put her own hand on the handle a particularly loud moan starling her so bad she more or less opened the door in shock, what she saw on the other side immediately making her regret it. 

 

Lying on the floor, all tangled up in several blankets and missing most of their clothes, was Tegan and Ace. The younger woman was currently lying on top of her partner, cupping Tegan’s ample bosom in her hands as she placed passionate kisses along her chest, hungrily working her way up towards her girlfriend’s throat. Tegan, on the other hand, was doing something with her hands underneath the blankets that drew moans of pleasure from Ace’s throat, Tegan’s own growing louder and louder as Ace continued to explore her body with her mouth and raying her for the pleasure her hands were blessing her with.

 

Feeling slightly nauseous and as though she needed a cold shower, Josie quickly slammed the door shut behind her, leaning on it and trying to block out the pictures burnt into her mind if what she had just seen.

 

“Josie, what was that?” The Doctor looked worriedly at their partner, wondering what was going on and if they should do something to try making her feel better. Josie looked as though she'd seen a ghost, all oil and lightly trembling and The Doctor worried that there was something dangerous or harmful on the other side of the door, that he’d have to fight and neutralize.

 

“I...I think you can send Tegan and Ace some texts to say goodbye. Because, they are a bit busy in there.” A particularly loud moan could be heard from the other side of the door, and Josie felt bile rising in her throat once more as she imagined what would have caused it.

 

This, however, was nothing compared to The Doctor’s reaction. As he heard the sound, he too became white as a sheet, bending over and staying that way for a few minutes, before throwing up his lunch on the floor, violently vomiting and splatting orange-yellow goo on Josie’s bright blue sneakers and the purple carpet. Josie was quite convinced that it would not wash out of either, and it worried her to having ruined both her shoes and someone else’s carpet, but she found her concern over her partner's state preceded the general anxiety over the vomit stained possessions. “Let’s  _ never _ talk of this  _ ever  _ again!” The Doctor exclaimed, his voice filled with horror as he suddenly stood up, reaching out and grabbing onto Josie’s arm. “And let’s get outta here  _ right now _ !” The Doctor’s grip tightened, the dangerous glint Josie had seen so many times before in high pressure situations appearing in their eyes, giving Josie but a second’s warning before they began to  _ run _ .

 

Running through the house, crossing through one room after another and wondering if they’d ever find their way out, they accelerated their pace as hard as they could and ran on until they were at long last stumbling out onto the grass of Tegan’s backyard.

 

Tripping, The Doctor fell over onto the grass, laughing as he pulled Josie with him, the two of them curling up together among the wildflowers spreading out in the grass. Tired and emotionally spent after the long day that they had had, Josie tried to get as close to The Doctor, seeking out  the comfort of her lover’s embrace.

 

“Why...this was such a day, wasn’t it? I did not believe it get this exciting when I promised to come!” The Doctor laughed, suddenly overwhelmed with an inexplicable need to laugh. The day had been such an extreme roller coaster jealousy and fear and so much else wearing him down as the visit proceeded. Not what he’d expected, but it turned out good in the end. Laughing once more out of sheer embarrassment from having not only heard two very dear friends - maybe even daughters, if they were to be honest - have sex, but having thrown up upon hearing it.

 

And all the while, Josie had  been there with them. Looking over at Josie, they could see that she was smiling, completely content to be nuzzled up next to her partner. Looking down upon her right then, The Doctor couldn’t help to note how beautiful she looked. Truly, Tegan may have Ace, but they had Josie. Their very own blue haired goddess, which they would let no one take away from them.  Smiling he tipped his head down and placed a light kiss on Josie’s forehead. “I love you.” He whispered, his arm wrapped securely around Josie’s body as she slept.

 

On the horizon, just beyond the grasp of his psychic abilities, they could feel something brewing. Something twisted and evil, a dark cloud that would soon cover the sky.

 

They don’t know what it is, or why it is coming, but they know that all too soon, both they and Josie will be consumed by it’s darkness. Only for now, while there’s still time, they focus on something else. On the light, and the positive feelings still alive within them. They got the love of their live cuddling them, and for now, life is perfect. 

 

They stretch, and they manage to give Josie another kiss on the top of her head. She seems to have fallen asleep, snuggling closer as she feels him brushing away hair from her cheek. It was a perfect picture,the exact the way they wanted it to stay, forever. Wanting to freeze life during a single moment in time and knowing this would probably be it. That they could live in this moment alone, for the rest of their lives, and be happy.

 

They smiled. “I love you, Josephine Day.”


End file.
